


a taste

by YlviscestAnon



Series: Ylvis - Young Adults, sexual exploration [2]
Category: Ylvis
Genre: Body Worship, Dry Humping, First Time Blow Jobs, Grinding, M/M, Nipple Play, Sexual Experimentation, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlviscestAnon/pseuds/YlviscestAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bård admits on his birthday what he’d really like to Vegard - a series of sexual experimentation ensue. They agree to experiment and use their fantasies on one another. In this one, Bård wants to explore Vegard’s body, worship it even, which turns to a blow job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a taste

The Norwegians were alone again, and this time, what Bård wanted to do was explore Vegard's body.

He couldn't outright say that of course, that would be little weird, so he just led the other quietly to his bedroom and and sat him down on the bed, leaning in and kissing his forehead, treating him almost like one would a child. He just had to treat Vegard this way, there was no other way to it, and he wanted Vegard to feel as safe and comfortable as he'd be undressing and going over his body.

Truly, Bård was curious with the other man's body, and he didn't want to show it yet but h gently stroked Vegard's hair, he gently let the other know it would be gentle and slow.

“You're the boss, Vegard. If you find anything uncomfortable, just say it, and we'll stop, okay?”

The older man was a little curious but interested too – he really wanted to be studying for his college courses right now, and if they were a couple, which just wouldn't happen because of the age difference, they could have even made a little game out of doing this.

Instead he was doing this with his brother, and he let the other roll his hands in his hair. It was gentle and peacemaking, it was loving and kind, and it just was something Vegard could not get enough of if the other was going to continue on lhe this.

The hand in his hair felt so good – but it also felt good when the other younger man placed both hands on his shoulders and rolled them downward, Vegard sitting on the edge of the bed, and it felt good when his hips were straddled for the use of the fact that now Bård could place his hands right under Vegard's shirt and the cold, almost clammy fingers felt good under the layers of clothing.

Vegard was looking up at him still, waiting, hoping his brother could handle this with the right amount of pressure.

And Bård was pretty skillful when it came to taking off clothes quickly – but this was an entire new universe. He wanted to creep that sweater up, his fingers touching over every millimeter of skin he had gotten to see last week, and he was happy for this, exuberant even.

He managed to slowly get the sweater off and he looked at Vegard, biting his lip, even though it was obvious they weren't the kind that should be kissing yet. They hadn't reached that level of togetherness yet, even if the situation itself was calling for it, screaming for it, as he hugged his brother close and pushed him back down against the bed, looking him over.

There were dark wisps of hair across Vegard's chest, and Bård ran his hands across them, spreading his hands out and letting his fingers gently seek out Vegard's nipples, pinching the two slightly dusky pink nubs between his fingers. He watched as Vegard's breath hitched in his throat, he watched as Vegard closed his eyes, he wanted the other to speak and mutter in Norwegian.

He sat on his brother's lap, flicking the nubs between his thumb, the calloused skin on the pads of his thumb producing quite a nice feeling against the nipples. He didn't know quite how much he could make a male squirm like this, but that there had to be different sensitivities – and his brother tilted his head off to the side, looking off int the distance at nothing.

Bård leaned down, his lips experimentally taking a hint and giving the other man's neck a small nip, feeling the blood pulse beneath his lips and he thoroughly enjoyed the soft murmured moan. When he backed off, there was a dusky purple mark left behind on his neck, and he knew that Vegard could always excuse it away ith a girlfriend, or boyfriend, it didn't really matter, their parents weren't biggoted.

He continued to lean in and suck on the other man's neck,the pads of his thumb running a circular pattern across Vegard's hardened nipples. Bård could feel that Vegard was gasping for breath soon enough, and that he was becoming erect – just to show off, Bård leaned over his brother, grinding his own member to Vegard's hardening member. He wanted to grind against the other, and it turned out he was surprisingly good at it...

At least good enough that he was making himself hard, and he murmured obscenities to Vegard, told the older brother he was dirty for liking this, told him he was going to eventually find some nice blonde Norwegian girl but he'd still miss the touch he was getting right now.

Vegard thought the talking may have been getting a little out of hand, but he allowed it to continue on – and his hips thrusted off the bed, his erection straining against his pants to get out. He thought his brother and... just it was too much for him, but the fingers against his body were soft and he enjoyed it, it made him ashamed of his own fingers which would get thick scales here and there that would peel off – and maybe it'd get better if he used lotion, but he hated to do so, it burned -

Burned like he was burning with lust for his brother right now, even though he knew that the feelings he was feeling were telling him that they were wrong and he shouldn't be having them. He just wanted there to be an end to it, an end to this, and he wanted there to just.... well, the other was grinding a top of him so perfectly that he just didn't know what to feel, and he just let his head lay back and his brother feast on his neck and he just let the other take care of everything, everything....

He closed his eyes, imagining maybe something else, maybe that the instrument grinding against him wasn't so hard and was soft and the body was full of curves instead – but he couldn't deny this was happening. And what would have happened if Vegard had a sister instead of a brother? Would they still be in the sam predicament they were in now?

But Vegard imagined she wouldn't be much different than what Bård was right now, that she'd still have bright blue eyes and a bright smile, a laugh that could light up the room and everything else – but he didn't know if she would know how to scrape her teeth on Vegard's neck the ay Bwrd was doing, no, instead he'd be the one grinding against her clothing, going crazy, and she would moan as he bit her neck....

He couldn't deny that he wanted it, but he couldn't also deny his brother's dick and that he had to take off their pants at some point. At least with what was going on, the fact that they were two males was semi comforting – they couldn't procreate, they didn't have to worry about getting their semen close to each other and creating a child. No, everything in regards to that would be fine.

Vegard wondered if his little brother even thought about such things, or if he thought maybe simply if one of them were female it'd make it more taboo and thus hot fr them – it was a no for Vegard, even though his nipples were sensitive as Bård twisted and gripped at them, sinking his teeth down in to Vegard's neck and leaving large bruising marks. Even if Vegard wouldn't mind if Bård was a female, he wondered if, well...

Maybe Bård was imagining him as one with the nipple play, wishing he had orbs of fat on his chest with pert pink nipples and no chest hair sprouting up, but fuck it, Vegard Ylvisåker could care less to know. He just held his head to the side and snuck his hands to Bård's buttocks, squeezing, holding, pulling the grinding hips up closer to him. It was a gd thing,''

Soon Bård couldn't take it though, and he leaned up enough to get the pants off of the both of them, feeling generous, sliding them both down to their knees. They still had their choice of underwear and nothing cud change that, and it didn't even really matter – sometimes boxer briefs were more expensive, sometimes boxers were....

But Vegard murmured out a thank you, not knowing how bad his neck looked at the time with purple and blue bruises, that just, well, were bordering insane and bordering his collarbone up to the bottom lobe of his ear.

Bård didn't even know that someone could get hickeys so fast, from movements that were not even so drastic, but every little subtle suckle on Vegard's skin produced another one. He moved on down his chest, to the side, avoiding the hair for the most part, but he kissed Vegard's right nipple, as Vegard almost closed hhis eyes at the sensation. The younger Ylvisåker let his tongue run along the nub before he pulled the hardened bit into his mouth, suckling at Vegard's hard nipple and letting his teeth just barely bite against them.

'It made Vegard shiver, it made Vegard gasp, it made Vegard feel like he was leaking more precum than he would actually end up cumming. When Bård's teeth let go, when they flicked away at the nub, he blew cold air over it, something that just drastically made Vegard shiver, something to make him really writhe and be weak in the knees.

“Fucking – fuck bastard.” Vegard murmured, and it set Bård off into a series of laughs. Fuck bastard? Well, maybe some day they would come to that, right now he didn't even know who would top or how things would work out in that situation. Vegard was straining his throat though, pursing his lips, and Bård could tell he was doing it all right.

In fact, he even left a hand wander down between them, touching his own erection first – he just had t be greedy in that way – but he stroked on to Vegard through the thin fabric of his underwear, something, just enough to make him twist his back and regret every bad thing he said to Bård ever so he could get more instant gratification.

He even thought – well, maybe if he helped ut Bård he could get some help himself – and while Bård was focusing on the other nipple, giving it the same treatment as the first, he bypassed the underwear entirely and had his hand slid in to Bård's boxer-like material, and he was stroking off the surprisingly larger at second touch cock than he fund himself to have at first thought of his other brother's dick.

Not that this was something they should really be thinking about, but normal brothers even would compare themselves, right?

He felt a need of wanting Bård so badly, and he didn't even know what that need meant to him. How did he want Bård? He just knew the stroking Bård was doing was both doing the job and not, it was keeping everything under control but it was still frustrating the 23 year old Ylvisåker, and he found himself hoisting himself up on one elbow a bit, looking down at Bård, his other hand in Bård's hair as he watched the blonde suck hungrily like a newborn at his nipple, teeth and twisting and slight torture of pain included.

“Take it out,” he asked of Bård, giving the other a look of puppy dog eyes with his large chocolate brown ones. “Come on, on top of my underwear? You could stroke all day, we'd be here all day, it's going to get painful – I want you so bad, I want you to actually touch it.”

Bård looked up at him, his teeth against the tip of his nipple, before he let go and gave the darkish pink flesh a kiss and was honestly rather surprised at what was being requested of him. He could understand it, though, the fact that Vegard was stroking him through nothing was going to have him get to orgasm in no time, and they had already done this as brothers, they had already gone so far and....

What had been meant to be them just innocently watching one another had led to touching, and now they greed on these weekly learning lessons with each other, as long as neither of the other of them were seeing anyone at the time – they didn't want to have an affair, but...

Bård was still surprised at the bluntness, and he obliged though, shimmying Vegard's underwear off f the other man, letting his erection sit against hi stomach. Vegard snuggled down int the bed as Bård had dirty thoughts, dirty thoughts on his mind that he couldn't get rid of, and he wanted to try something else out...

It wasn't as if he had woken up that day, ate breakfast, decided 'oh, maybe I'll think about sucking a dick today', but Vegard looked like he had the perfect dick. Vegard was also jerking him pretty hard with his rough, eczema-riddled hands, and he kind of wanted to wait on that – so he took Vegard's hand for him and took it off his own dick.

“Don't freak out, but maybe I wanna try something. It may be better.”

He suggested, and Vegard at this point was kind of more like yeah, whatever to care. He wanted the hand on his tanned dick, his bare dick, but he didn't want to continue on if nothing would happen – as much as a baby that made him sound like. They had agreed to experiment, he wanted some kind of eperimentation going on.

Bård though was quick to leave licks and bites and suckles back down Vegard's body, from his nipple off to the side – nce more to avoid hair, not that there was much, just smatterings of a happy trail past his belly button – and Vegard got it in to his head what Bard was mayb doing, and he sunk his head in to the bed, he truly did. He peered down at the ther man, curiously but almost frightfully, as Bwrd soon left a kiss on the very tip of Vegard's dick, wrapping his hand around it, knowing in no way he'd be able to deep throat or do anything insane like he saw in pornographies.

But Vegard was almost embarrassed to watch him – Bård pulled the dick back towards him, and he got off of the bed, between Vegard's legs, lifting his head over and as if it were an experiment – it was an experiment – he lowered his mouth over the head of the other man's penis.

He figured there could be a worst taste than precum, and he just let the thin liquid soak up in his mouth as he swallowed along with his own saliva. Bård gave one hard suck before he started swirling his tongue around the head of the other man's dick, his own jazz smooth hand moving up and down the rest of Vegard's length. That smooth of hands and he didn't even have to use lotion – though maybe it was all the lotion he used in his high libido.

There was the short awkward phase, where they were both thinking oh man, oh man, this is really happening – but they couldn't deny to themselves that it was. It was more than what Vegard had hoped for though, and though he was shy and he had forgotten how nice these could be, e wanted to keep it going on because he knew he could cum as Bård twisted his hand back and forth as he moved it up and down.

A small pop could be heard as the organ was removed from his mouth, and he tried to look up to his brother, tried to give the other Ylvisåker a dreamy bedroom eyes type of look but it was too much, Vegard snorted a bit and looked away a moment, but only for a moment, because getting head from a long haired blond...

And even though he was bisexual, leaning to heterosexual – the exact opposite of Bård – it helped that the othr young man had long locks, long dirty blond locks that half hid his face as he licked up and down the length, thoroughly wetting Vegard's erection, and he kept on going – faster, quicker, and he let in little sucks here and there, trying not to fucking give Vegard's dick a hickey too with how sensitive his brother was.

He could tell when the other was nearly cumming when his head laid back when he murmured a long stream of Norwegian obsceneties, when helvete was grunted out under his breath and Bård had to admit – he was curious to the taste, so he put his lips over the head, sucking and licking a bit more before the jism hit his mouth, sprayed against his throat and he leaned back and the rest got across his mouth and his lips.

Licking it off, he swallowed all of what he could – it tasted strange to him, pure and simple. It didn't taste like his own – that was the point of the experiment, but he found himself intrigued by the taste rather indeed. He could tell it was a good orgasm for Vegard though, and it had been, it made the other man tired, and he rested against the bed, his eyes shut, his mouth open and breathing little breaths that Bård found so cute.

“Do... do you want to try it too?” Bård asked curiously, even though he didn't care what the answer was, he truly didn't, if Vegard did or didn't it would be okay with him either way. But Vegard opened one eye, looked over at him, and motioned for him to come up closer, come up on the bed, come to Vegard's face, because the elder of the two wasn't moving.

Even though his chest, his ribs were still heaving from the amazing orgasm, he opened his mouth slowly and small, just a little bit, when Bård got up on the bed, up to Vegard, knelt, and pointed his direction at the tanned man's mouth.

He didn't know what Vegard was planning to do like that, but Vegard leaned in and took the cock in slowly. He was so slow and moving deliberately, a complete difference to the way that Bård had delivered his quick and dirty love making skills. Vegard closed his brown eyes, both hands around Bård's thick organ, and he let the overlapping hands do most of the talking for him as he pulled back away.

His tongue gave long licks, long and wet as if he was up against a lollipop, it was mainly in the way that he moved his hands, and he was doing so amazingly. A blow job was a multi-tiered effort, and though Vegard would be nearly mimicking by giving sucks and kisses, Bård bit dwn on his bottom lip. He wanted this so much, he realzed, he always had, since he was a teenager, it had been one of his first fantasies.

Bård's sexual skills seemed almost off the chart when compared to Vegard's – but Bård was going for the taboo fantasy, he was going for the brotherly kink, he could always cum he felt when it came to Vegard, and for a moment the thought occurred to him that he could shape up Vegard and he shivered in anticipation.

When Vegard was serious, when he shut his eyes and took in as much of the dick as he could down his throat, Bård was a little worried for his gag reflex – at least the idea of his gag reflex when the blond was going to cum.

He tried to warn Vegard, he did, but at the end of the day, he became simply amazed at the fact that Vegard simply took it like a trooper and could swallow it as well, his eyes still closed, his hand movements slowly ceasing, and he slowly ceased everything, his tongue even, just everything.

But Vegard wasn't really as inspired by the idea of swallowing semen as Bård was, and he slowly turned around and held out his hand, letting a few drops of it trickle from down out of his throat off his mouth onto his hand. Luckily there were tissues on the night stand nearby, even though he had tried, he had taken a chance – he hadn't hated it, it just wasn't for him.

For some reason though, even watching Vegard get rid of some of the cum from his mouth was hot. He held on to his own dick, stroking it even as it went soft, just gently, barely, and that was enough experimentation for one day...

“Thanks, Vegard.”

And the older adult was confused, he laughed even, looking over at Bård, the smallest droplet of semen still clinging stubbornly to his lips.

“For spitting our your seed?”

“Taking on my fantasies. Maybe next time we could do one of yours.”

Vegard had to think honestly and sincerely about what his fantasies were, but yes, indeed, maybe one day they could fulfill something he wanted to do.....


End file.
